Pirates of the Caribbean: The Untold Story
by Raina and Saysha
Summary: The Black Widow has always been thought to be a legend..until now.Is it possible that these two female pirates actually own the Black Widow?R&R,Flames welcome,we love s'mores


Disclaimer-Pirates of the Carribbean belongs to Disney.Raina and Saysha are our charies and our nicknames.They are copy right to us!  
  
Saysha: If someone is willing to sell Orlando Bloom,I want first dibs!  
  
Raina:*raises eyebrow at Saysha*  
  
Saysha:Hey!You want Johnny Depp!  
  
Raina:True..dido to what she said only with Johnny Depp!  
  
************************  
  
Chapter One-The not so good plan  
  
"Cap'n!" Saysha Ranoldy,co-captain of the Black Widow,skidded to a halt before the other captain and her best friend,Raina NyteWolf.  
  
Raina looked up from where she was helping the crew repair torn sails and clothes."Aye?"She replied looking at her co-captain.  
  
"Port Royal is up ahead..should we dock and get re-supplied?"  
  
The crew watched the two captains talking,praying to every god they knew of that they would stop at Port Royal. Ever since they boarded the Widow in Tortuga almost six months ago,they had yet to stop for more than an hour.  
  
"What say you?" Raina called to the crew.  
  
"Aye,captains!"They called back immediately.  
  
Raina looked at Saysha with a smirk."Ye heard them."  
  
Saysha grinned and turned before calling out,"Make ready to dock soon!"  
  
The crew scamperd off and Raina rose to her feet."Take 'er in mate.Rouse me when we make berth.Till then,ye in charge."  
  
Saysha nodded and saluted Raina who saluted her back."Aye,cap'n."She watched Raina go to her quaters before walking to the helm and steering towards Port Royal.  
  
****  
  
Raina and Saysha walked through a decimated Port Royal the next day,oblivious of what went on the night before.Raina looked around with mild curiousity knowing full and well that this wasn't the work of the Black Widow.The Widow rarely left survivors and wouldn't attack without their captains aboard."Cap'n..do ye think we forgot summat?"Saysha asked stepping over a dead goat in the road.  
  
Raina shrugged,not really knowing what to tell her.'I really shouldn't have drank all that rum last night..'She thought to herself before remembering with a jolt that they had told the crew to keep to the code.Saysha,too,seemed to remember this as well because she suddenly whirled on Raina.  
  
"I told you not to get drunk!"Saysha snapped,"Now we're stuck here and are likely to get hanged if they find out we're pirates!"  
  
"Oh,give it a rest!Let's just sneak on board a ship and commendeer it!"  
  
"Raina,why don't we just commendeer it?"  
  
"Who's the captain?"  
  
"We both are!"  
  
"Oh..that's right..well whose the brains?"  
  
****  
  
"We're going to steal a ship?" Will Turner asked,obviously thinking that Jack Sparrow was kidding.  
  
"Commendeer..we're going to commendeer that ship."Jack replied before turning to Will."Now,I must ask you.How far are you willing to go save this girl?"  
  
"I'd die for her."  
  
"Oh good..no worries then."  
  
****  
  
The H.M.S Interceptor sailed out of Port Royal with none other than Captian Jack Sparrow at the helm.Raina and Saysha meanwhile were trapped in a crate below deck,trying their hardest to get out."Help!Get us out!"They yelled,pounding on the top.  
  
Will,having heard the noise,went to investigate.He approached the crate,sword drawn,and opened it.Raina was the first to get up,stretching her cramped muscles."God that was almost worse than wearing a bloody corset!"She exclaimed aloud.  
  
Will Turner blinked in shock as the other person in the trunk,another girl but this one was different from her companion.She had brown hair and deep brown eyes which were currently narrowed in a glare at the other.  
  
"D'you see now why we should have just commendered this bloody ship?"  
  
"Well,it seemed like a good idea at the same time!"  
  
"Oh for the love of God,Raina!If you hadn't got drunk we wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
Jack,having heard raised female voices raised an eyebrow before anochoring the ship in a cove and going to find out what the fuss was all about."What in bloody 'ell is goin' on?"He asked himself as he meandered below deck.  
  
Had Raina and Saysha not been arguing they would have noticed a very confused Will Turner and an even more so Jack Sparrow.Will cleared his throat loudly and both girls turned glaring.  
  
"What!?"Raina snapped,fire in her silver eyes.  
  
Jack shrugged nonchalantly."Nuthin' love,just wonderin' what ye be doin' on me ship."  
  
"Your-"Raina went to speak but Saysha clamped a hand over her co-captains mouth."Raina,your big mouth got us into this so why don't you let me do the talking?"Saysha said in a tone of forced sweetness.  
  
Raina grumbled,crossing her arms in annoyance and sitting on one of the nearby crates.Saysha sighed and pulled a hidden canteen of rum out before handing it to Raina."Here,now hush."  
  
Raina's eyes lit up and she went silent,unscrewing the lid and taking a long swig of rum.  
  
"Now,as to why we're here and who we are.My name is Saysha Ranoldy and this is Raina NyteWolf.We're the captains of the ship known as the Black Widow."Saysha began,glancing at Raina.  
  
"That's impossible.The Black Widow is just a myth,like the Flying Dutchman."Will sneered but lost his ego quickly as he saw Raina's eyes darken in anger.  
  
Raina closed the cnateen of rum and stood up,rolling up the sleeve of her left arm."Every crew member of the Black Widow has this."She said,pointing to a tattoo of a pirate flag falling in the shadow of a black widow spider."Not all of us have a tattoo,some having it made of metal and put on a chain."She motioned to Saysha with her head.  
  
Saysha pulled out a necklace from beneath her shirt with the same design as Raina's tattoo on it."Now..as i was saying.."She said,tucking the necklace away."The night the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal,Raina and I along with our crew had a night on the town.  
  
"Raina made the mistake of telling the crew to keep to the code,which both of us forgot about.Raina got royally drunk and I had to keep her from doing something she'd later regret.As usual.We got a room at a local tavern and accidently slept in.When we didn't show up,the crew kept to the code as told and left without us.  
  
"So miss brillant mind over here decides to sneak on board here by hiding in a box.The rest you know."Saysha finished brushing her brown hair back.  
  
Jack had been thinking the entire time Saysha related how they got aboard the Interceptor.He watched as Raina rolled her sleeve back down,covering her tattoo up."Tell ye what loves.Ye 'elp me get the Pearl back and I'll help ye get your ship back,saavy?"  
  
Raina looked at Saysha who looked back at her.Raina shrugged,clearly saying it was up to the other to decide.Saysha nodded and shook hands with Jack."We have an accord."  
  
****  
  
"So what made you become a pirate?"Will asked as he watched Saysha tying a make shift rope ladder together.  
  
"Kind of a long story but i guess I can shorten it a bit.My mother died when i was very young,so young that i can't remember her.My father was a noble who was killed by an assassin when i was around seven years old.I was forced into an orphanage which was run by this very..well,evil woman.She didn't even care if the kids had enough to eat or not.  
  
"I met this little girl there who i called Caroline.She looked up to me as an older sister.It was mainly me who took care of her,seeing as the owner didn't care about the well-being of the childeren."Saysha swallowed hard before continuing."The lady who ran the place went crazy one day.I don't know why but she killed Caroline out of cold blood.I couldn't eat or sleep for days,all i could think about was Caroline's undeserved fate.  
  
"After i snapped myself out of it,I decided to get revenge for Caroline.For two months i stayed and tormented the lady,day in and day out."Saysha smiled slightly at the memories."Finally though,I got tired of it and found a way to tie up a knife so that when she woke it would plunge into her cold heart.If she had one,anyway."  
  
*Saysha's Flashback*  
  
Saysha watched calmly as the life flickered out of the old ladys eyes.The knife had hit it's target and acomplished it's number one goal."Burn in hell,bitch."She said with a cold smile.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Someone i knew helped me get a job on a pirate ship as a cabin girl.Later,the captain would trade me to another captain like i was a piece of land,as would the others later to come.On the way,I learned just about everything about being a pirate."  
  
"How'd you meet your friend?"  
  
"Raina?"Saysha asked.Will nodded,the two of them not realising that Jack was listening from the helm."The ship i was on docked in Tortuga one day and the captain got into a fight with another pirate captain.They blew each others ships apart right there.Luckily,I wasn't there at the time.  
  
"I stood on the pier,wondering what the world i was going to do next when the Black Widow sailed into port and docked at the same pier i was standing on.The crew disembarked and looked around briefly before heading to town..."  
  
*Another Flashback*  
  
Captain NyteWolf walked down the gang plank,watching a dead body floating out to sea.Wrinkling her nose in disgust she turned and looked at the girl standing on the pier."Hey,you!"  
  
Saysha looked to either side of her then finally pointed to herself.  
  
"Well,who else would i be talking to?The empty space next to ye?"  
  
Saysha gave a slight smile and shrugged innocently.  
  
"Wot happend 'ere?"  
  
"I...uh..I really don't know to tell the truth."She said,looking at Raina nervously.  
  
Raina studied her a moment."Well,it's obvious that you aren't a whore by the way your dressed.."She said slowly."Did you work on one of these ships?"  
  
Saysha blinked and nodded slowly."Aye.."She said,curious as to what Raina would say next.  
  
"Well..it just so happens that i need another crewman,seeing as the other died.Are ye interested?"  
  
Saysha shrugged,not knowing what else to do."Uh..sure..my names Saysha."  
  
"Captain Raina NyteWolf,at your service."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Been on the Widow ever since."Saysha finished with a shrug.Will listened intently to the story,practically hanging on every word.He had been about to comment when Jack interupted."Know anythin' about Raina?"  
  
"Put it this way,Captain Sparrow.The last time someone asked about Raina's past,they lost thier head.Personally,I want to keep mine where it is."  
  
*****************************  
  
So what'd ya think?Hope you liked.We are still writing chapter 2 but it should be up pretty soon.PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
